The Story My Way
by Italian Royalty
Summary: The Boy Who Lived is famous, in the Wizarding society, for defeating Voldemort when he was just a child. But, when he steps into a completely different world, he'll be known for other things. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Story _**My**_ Way

_**This is going to be a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. It will take place in the Summer before Harry's 3**__**rd**__** year, and in Percy's second Summer at Camp Half-Blood. So I wanted the character to be around the same age. Sue me. If you don't like the first chapter please stop reading the story. This story will probably be mainly in Harry's point of view. The following things are a list of things I will change so the story can make sense:**_

_**James Potter will **__**not **__**exist.**_

_**Harry has dyslexia and ADHD. ;)**_

_**Harry lives with his **__**nice**__** Aunt and Uncle, that means he won't be an abused child.**_

_**Tyson will **__**not**__** exist.**_

_**Some pairing will not end up the same as the original stories.**_

_**Please, if I owned Percy Jackson and Harry Potter I would be a multi-millionaire. In conclusion, I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. No copyright intended.**_

_**Let's get started. **_

Chapter 1

Harry's P.O.V

"Hi, is anybody sitting here?" I asked a blonde with curly hair.

"Nah, you can sit here." She looked at me, stared at my lightning scar, then turned away confused. The time she was looking at my scar I could see she had brilliant, grey eyes. "British, right?" She asked. I wasn't surprised by that question. I had been in New York for a few days with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. I was asked about my accent several times. "Yeah, I am. What about you, are you from here?" I questioned. "I, uh, I'm from here." She said nervously. I sensed something was up, but I shook it off. I guess it was a personal subject.

I glanced at her and saw that she was staring hard at something in the distance. She had a very worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright? You seem flustered."

"I'm fine, thanks."

And with that she started running in the direction she was staring at. Obviously everything is fine. I ran the direction she was going in. I gripped my phoenix feather and holly core wand. I felt like I was going to need it. She had led me to a dark alley. "_**Lumos**_," I whispered. Bright light, appeared from the tip of my wand. What I saw was worse than seeing the Basilisk at Hogwarts that year. The blonde looked at me and yelled, "What are you doing here, mortal? You're going to get yourself killed."

"Excuse me? Mortal?" I yelled back at her,"Expelliarmus!"

I screamed even louder. The monster flew across the alley, hit the wall and landed on the ground in a heap. "C'mon let's go!" I shouted. She just ignored me. She ran to the monster, knife already tightly clutched in her hand, and stabbed it. It disintegrated right before my eyes. "Woah," I whispered but it turned out being very loud inside that dark, empty alley.

I got over the state of shock I was in. "Who are you," I pointed at her, "and how did you do that?!" I pointed at where the monster used to be. "We'll explain what just happened here, when we get to camp."

"Camp? What camp?"

"Just shut up while I Iris-Message Chiron."

"First, rude. Then, who's Chiron?"

"Can't you follow direction? I said to shut up. And I'll explain later."

I shut my mouth. She owed me a lot of explaining to do anyway. Well, I did too, to her and the Ministry of Magic. They were probably already sending me owls. But I was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. "Sucks for them," I thought.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"Annabeth Chase. What's yours?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Cool."

She walked to the nearest fountain there was. She chanted, " Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She threw a gold coin in the fountain immediately after.


	2. Chapter 2

_**My first chapter felt so good writing. I had always had all those idea locked up in my brain as prisoners. It felt so refreshing. Please comment and review. Also, share it on Twitter, Facebook, etc. Now, on to the next chapter. **_

Chapter 2

_**She walked to the nearest fountain there was. She chanted, " Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." She threw a gold coin in the fountain immediately after.**_

A mist was created and although it took me a while to make out, I saw a man with parted brown hair and milky brown eyes. "Ah, Annabeth, how are you my dear?" He said with a warm, kind smile. He reminded me of Dumbledore. "Chiron, Harry and I," she pointed to me, "will be at camp very soon." He nodded obviously knowing what she was talking about. I certainly didn't.

"Um, Annabeth, can we talk about this, I don't think my Aunt and Uncle will be very happy that their nephew is missing." I stated. Clearly saying the obvious. "Well, then call them, genius."

I took out my phone, scrolled through my contact list and found the name Aunt Petunia. I hit call but her phone must have been on silent because she didn't answer. I left a voicemail saying, "Hey, Aunt Petunia I'm going to be going somewhere with a new friend. Call me when you get this message."

I felt weird calling Annabeth a friend when we just met each other. But, we did kill a monster together. That must count for something.

"Done?" She asked.

"Yeah, I left her a voicemail, she didn't pick up."

"Alrighty."

She grabbed my arm and led me to the side of the street. She hailed a cab. We both got in and started talking. We talked about our age, England, but not a single word of what happened in that alley.

I see her constantly trying to steal peeks of my lightning scar. Since, I started gelling my hair up I couldn't really hide it with my bangs. Throughout the entire drive to this "camp" she was giving the driver directions. "Is this the place," I asked. I saw what really did look like a camp. Except for the fact, that from the distance I saw kids dueling with swords and shooting bows and arrows at targets. "This is it," she announced to the driver. She was starting to take money out but I was quicker. "Too late," I said and we headed out of the taxi. She led me over a rather small hill.

Since I was behind her I could see her blonde hair was braided perfectly. She had an orange tee-shirt on and denim shorts. She did look rather pretty. "C'mon, what are you, a snail?"

"Nah, I think, for the most part, that I'm human."

"Well you're not walking like it."

"Whatever, fine you win. I'll walk faster." Once, we had climbed the hill, a man in a wheelchair greeted us. "Hello, young man." He said with the same warm, kind smile that I saw through the mist. "Hello, sir." I shook his hand. I guess I wasn't expecting him to have such a strong grip for a man in a wheelchair.

"Come," he gestured towards Annabeth and I. He led us inside a big house. "Sit down," Chiron said. I sat on a really comfortable couch they had. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

"Chiron, my dear boy. My name is Chiron," said Chiron. " Ehm, Chiron, we need to talk about something. Like right now," said Annabeth. "What do you need to talk about, dear?"

"Well, Harry and I, before I Iris-Messaged you, we battled a Chimera and," I cut her off.

"That's what it was? That Greek Mythological thingy?"

"Yes, Harry it was a Chimera, but anyways Chiron Harry used," I cut her off again.

"But Greek Mythology is all fake. That's why it's called mythology. Emphasis on myths."

"Harry, you either you shut up or I throw you into Tartarus!"

"Isn't Tartarus that place where Hades throws bad people?"

"HARRY POTTER! EITHER YOU SHUT UP NOW OR WILL CHOP YOU UP INTO TINY PIECES!"

And with that I shut up. Chiron was just laughing to himself through the entire scene. "Anyways, while we were battling that Chimera he used something odd."

"Well than ask Harry to see what he used." I looked at Annabeth. I really didn't want to die at the hand of a really pretty blonde. She nodded. "Okey dokey. I know I'm going to get into a boatload of trouble but, I'm a wizard and I used magic to kick that Chimera's butt." Chiron and Annabeth's mouths were hanging open. "So a son of Hecate, right?" She asked Chiron.

"I don't know, we have to see if Hecate will claim him or not."

"But, Chiron he used magic. And if he isn't a son of Hecate, than he's obviously the son of Aphrodite. I mean look at him."

I was more than confused. "Am I alive or not?!" I bellowed. "You two," I pointed at them, "have a lot of explaining to do." I folded my hands on put them on my head. I also crossed my legs out in front of me. "Get started."

"Harry, you're half God or Goddess." Annabeth said plainly.

"Excuse me? Half God? What kind of sick, twisted joke is this?" I just stared at them. I didn't want to believe them. I had just found out I was a wizard 3 years ago. "Harry, this isn't a joke, Greek Gods and Goddesses exist. One God or Goddess is your parent." She said.

She looked like she felt bad for me. I could see in the stormy, grey eyes of hers that she must have gone through the same thing. "So, that thing that Annabeth and I saw in the alley was really a Chimera?"

"Yes, Harry." Chiron had seemed deep in thought. He hadn't spoken until this moment.

"Harry, who are your parents?" I got a little upset over this question. I deeply disliked talking about my parents. "Well, my mom was Lily Potter and my dad….. well, I don't know. My dad left my mom and I before we were born."

I looked at the ground the entire time I said that. I was ashamed that my own father hadn't even visited me once in the 12, almost 13 years I've lived.

"Did your mom come with you to New York with you, Harry?" Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I had never talked about either of my parents with somebody so long.

"Uh, my mom was killed when I was a year and a half old. She was killed by the evilest wizard that's ever lived, Voldemort."

Chiron looked as if he had just remembered something. "You're the boy who lived!"

_**Cliff Hanger! Oh, how I love it. Rate and comment for me, lovelies. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story is becoming so much fun to write. I seriously am considering writing a Part 2 to this story. Enough of my boring blabbering. There will be somebody else's P.O.V in this chapter.**_

Chapter 3

_**Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I had never talked about either of my parents with somebody so long. "Uh, my mom was killed when I was a year and a half old. She was killed by the evilest wizard that's ever lived, Voldemort." Chiron looked as if he had just remembered something. "You're the boy who lived!"**_

I didn't know if that was supposed to be a question or if Chiron was just saying it. So I just whispered, "Yeah."

"Voldemort tried killing you when you were just a mere baby."

"Yup."

"But the spell backfired and instead of killing you, you killed him. And he left you with that scar." He touched my scar. "Though, nobody knows why it was a lightning bolt." It had never really thought about it, but I really did have no idea why it was a lightning bolt. "How do you know all of that?"

"Harry, I've lived many years and I've seen many things. You're probably not a son of a God. You're just a wizard."

"My dad was the one who left you know. My mother, the witch, took care of me until…" I didn't want to go on.

"Okay, now you two have a lot of explaining to do!" Chiron and I had completely forgotten Annabeth when we were talking. Chiron started, "Annabeth, Harry is a wizard. Not because he is the son of Hecate. But, because wizards do exist like Demigods exist."

"What?! But that's….."

"Impossible?" I asked. "You got to accept the Wizarding World as a real thing, just like I have to accept the Mythological world as a real thing." I saw her stare at me in awe. "So, Harry is a wizard. But, not a Demigod?" Asked Annabeth. "I'm afraid so."

Just as Chiron said that a goat/man walked in. "Hey Chiron… Woah! What smells like Demigod? I know it's not Annabeth because I'm used to her scent. But I think it's that dude." He pointed to me.

Everybody's mouth were hanging wide open. "I'm guessing this isn't the right time." The goat dude left. "So, I think Harry will be living in Camp- Half Blood for the rest of the Summer," Chiron said. "Seeing that he probably is a Demigod."

He got up and left. Annabeth came back to her senses faster than I did. "C'mon wizard boy, I have to show you around camp." We both got up and walked out of the Big House.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"_Wow! That was real interesting. I feel bad for Harry too. I mean, getting told you were a wizard just 3 years ago and now getting told you're part God. That must be rough_." I thought.

"C'mon wizard boy, I have to show you around camp." While he was leaning down and tying his white Sperry Top-Siders, I saw that he wearing black skinny jeans and a purple V-neck Tee-shirt. His jet black hair naturally grew upward, so I could see his scar. His piercing green eyes reminded me of Percy's. Speaking of Percy, I think Chiron told me he was coming in a week.

"Does is take you 50 years to tie your shoes?" I asked, although I said it in a joking way. "What is this? Pick on Potter day?" He got up, ran a hand through his hair and followed me toward the dueling arena.

Harry's P.O.V

I followed Annabeth to a weird place where kids were dueling with swords. She showed me a few moves but we quickly kept going because none of the swords felt balanced. As a result of not having a balanced sword, I was awful. We went on and a shot a few arrows. I was happy to say that I was pretty good. We went past the Hermes Cabin and she explained that I was supposed to sleep there until my Godly parent claimed me.

In between everything, we talked about things. She told me how she came to this camp. She ran away from home. On the way to Camp- Half Blood she met two Demigods, as well as a Satyr named Grover. She mentioned that one of them, Luke, had betrayed the Gods and gone to the side of the Titans. She said Kronos had tricked him into working for him. Kronos reminded me of Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters.

She also said that she had met a girl named Thalia. Thalia had sacrificed her life to save Luke, Annabeth and Grover. Thalia's father was Zeus, so when she died, he took pity on her and turned her into a tree that was to protect Camp Half Blood. Annabeth was only 7 years old when all of this happened.

I told her my life story as well. I felt a little better knowing somebody had gone through similar things as me. I quickly realized something. "I have to tell Chiron something!" I started running to the Big House. "What do you need to say?" She yelled. I turned back, still running, "He needs to call my Aunt and Uncle."

I saw Chiron, "Chiron!"

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Don't you think my Aunt and Uncle will be suspicious that I won't meet them at the hotel tonight."

"I already called them, Harry. They will be here in an hour."

"Thanks," I turned around and walked back to Annabeth.

"He already had it under control?" She asked like she already knew. "Yup. You knew?" She nodded. "Chiron always has things under control and planned carefully. Surprised he isn't a son of Athena."

" So, who's your Godly mom or dad?" I questioned.

"Athena." She said plainly.

"Cool, I would like to know who my dad is….." I said glumly.

"You'll find out sooner or later... Oh my Gods, it's almost dinner time! Quick, go to your cabin and put this on. Then meet me at the dining pavilion." She started running towards the dining pavilion.

I walked to the Hermes Cabin. I took off my purple V-neck. Since I had no place to put it for now I shrank it saying, "Reducio." I put it in my back pocket, slipped on my orange Camp- Half Blood tee-shirt. It was a tight fitted tee-shirt.

I went out and walked to the dining pavilion. There, I saw Half Bloods, Satyrs, Nymph, Chiron and the other director I hadn't met yet. I sat down with the other Hermes kids.

_**3rd chapter was basically just a filler chapter. It was to show that Chiron knew a little bit of the Wizarding World and that Harry IS part God. Comment and review. See ya, Chicos and Chicas :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the people that review, favorite, and follow this story. If you see any mistakes please review and I will try to fix it immediately. **_

Chapter 4

_**I went out and walked to the dining pavilion. There, I saw Half Bloods, Satyrs, Nymph, Chiron and the other director I hadn't met yet. I sat down with the other Hermes kids.**_

"Hey, are you the new wizard kid?" Asked a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "Yea I am."

"Cool, I'm Connor Stoll." He held his hand out. "Harry Potter." I shook his hand. "So you've met Annabeth? What do you think of her?"

"Well, she seems pretty cool. Intimidating, yea. But overall cool." I said. He winked at me knowingly for some reason. Chiron stood, "We have a new camper today. Please welcome Harry Potter," he pointed towards me, "with kindness, since he does have a few tricks up his sleeve." Chiron winked at me, then sat down. Everybody turned to me. Some Aphrodite girls giggled. "Hi," I waved.

I was grateful Chiron didn't say I was a wizard, I didn't want to be the newbie with the odd magical powers.

When I served myself, I almost took a bite of bread, but I realized that everybody was standing up and dropping some of their food in the fire. I heard some say, "To Athena," or "To Aphrodite."

I stood up dumped a few strawberries, grapes, apples, a loaf of bread and some cheese in the fire. I didn't know who to offer my food to so I just said Hermes.

After I got up from dinner Annabeth walked towards me. "You know where to sleep right?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Just checking."

"Alright, bye." I smiled and waved. From the distance I heard Chiron saying my name. "Harry, I think your Aunt and Uncle are here." I saw them at the border of the camp. They couldn't enter the camp because they were mortals.

I ran over to them. They had all 3 of my suitcases, Hedwig, my owl and broomstick. "Thank you so much." They hugged me and Chiron explained to them that I would be staying at Camp- Half Blood until school started at Hogwarts.

I checked to see if everything was in my suitcase. I had all my shoes that I brought, my beanies, my invisibility cloak, everything that I brought was in there. I said my goodbyes and headed to the bathroom to change into my P.J's.

I started walking to the Hermes Cabin. I was unfortunate to come across a heavy make out session between a son of Athena and a daughter of Aphrodite.

I stepped into the cabin. People were talking and throwing stuff at each other. I set all my stuff in the only space I could fine. Annabeth told me that the Hermes Cabin always had the most kids because that's where all kids that aren't claimed yet, have to go. "I hope I'm claimed fast." I thought.

I decided to sit down on my sleeping bag and see if I had gotten any text messages from any of my Muggle friends. Connor Stoll walked up to me and said, "Dude, I'd hate to rain on your parade, but Demigods aren't allowed to have phone unless the want to be constantly attacked by monsters."

"Really? Oh, sorry, nobody told me." I put my phone away. "No problem, I've had to tell a few kids that. You aren't the only one." Then he walked way. I was physically and mentally tired so I just went to sleep right after that.

I had the same dream that I almost always had. Bright, green light and my mother's terrified scream from behind. It wasn't the best dream to have.

I woke up early, since I wasn't used to this lumpy, sleeping bag. I got up, took a shower, got dressed and started to walk around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia's tree. I saw that it's leaves were falling. It didn't look like the same tree I had seen yesterday. I walked toward it.

I stared at it and realized how much courage it must have taken to stand in the way of a monster so your friends could get away safely. I hadn't met her but I already admired her.

More people started getting up. They also realized that something was wrong with Thalia's tree. Now, the entire camp was surrounded around the tree. Chiron started walking to the front. And yes I said walking. Or, I think more like galloping. I saw that he was a centaur.

"Who did this?!" Chiron bellowed.

"Are you sure you didn't do this, Chiron?" Said a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes. Annabeth nudged me from the side. I jumped back startled. "It's just me, genius. But that girl over there is the daughter of Ares."

"God of war?"

"Yup."

I gulped loudly. At the moment a lady appeared out of nowhere. She was oozing power. "After today, Chiron, centaur and son of Kronos will be fired from the job of camp director. You have poisoned Thalia's tree and endangered many Demigods. You will be replaced by Tantalus." A man appeared out of thin air. Annabeth whispered to me, "That's Nemesis, Goddess of punishment and revenge."

Nemesis kept going on, "Tantalus has been brought back from the Fields of Punishment and has been brought to supervise this camp." After that, she disappeared.

_**He he he he he, next chapter will be very interesting, I promise you. Please share my story. Review, favorite, like, do whatever you want. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'll be updating frequently. I really, really enjoy writing this story. **_

Chapter 5

_**A man appeared out of thin air. Annabeth whispered to me, "That's Nemesis, Goddess of punishment revenge."**_

_**Nemesis kept going on, "Tantalus has been brought back from the Fields of Punishment and has been brought to supervise this camp." After that, she disappeared**_

Everybody gasped in unison. I didn't know Chiron well, or at all, but I knew enough to know that he wouldn't poison a tree that kept him and other Demigods alive.

I walked up to Tantalus, "Who do you think you are coming here from the Fields of Punishment and thinking people are going to like you?" I said through gritted teeth. "Ooh, look what we have here, a brave Half- Blood? You do know, boy, that I can beat you to a pulp any moment now." He said, very cocky.

"If you can do it, why don't you try?" I gripped my wand. I don't think he saw what I had in my hand. Chiron stepped in, "Harry, I really don't think this is a good idea."

He was trying to push me back to the crowd of Half- Bloods but I wouldn't budge. "C'mon boy, I'll be a gentleman and let you TRY to touch me with your puny, sword of yours." Tantalus said. I smirked he didn't know what he was about to experience. But first, I wanted to humiliate him. "_Densaugeo." _His teeth started to grow at an alarming rate.

"A SON OF HECATE?!" He screamed.

"Actually, I don't know who my Godly parent is…. Expelliarmus!"

He flew across the air, crashed into the nearest tree. He smiled a devious smile and started charging me. "Protego," I said plainly and an invisible shield appeared. He knocked right into it and fell to the floor. "That's enough, Harry." Chiron spoke sternly.

Just as he said that something appeared above my head. Everybody gasped again. I could see Chiron wasn't surprised at all. I looked up and saw a purple lightning bolt glowing brightly above my head.

"A SON OF ZEUS?!" Screamed Tantalus.

"Well now I know who my dad is." I mumbled

I walked back to the Hermes Cabin. The crowd parted and let me through easily. Annabeth was running after me. She caught up to me, "Harry? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Is that even an appropriate question? I just found out that the butthole who left me before I was born is the most important God in Greek Mythology!" I screamed at her. Lightning struck in the distance. Annabeth looked angry.

"Harry Potter do you really think that any of us think being abandoned by one of our parents is cool?" She started walking away.

When I walked in everybody was looking at me with bug eyes and wide open mouths. I walked over to the Hermes table. Tantalus was sitting next to Chiron.

He was staring at me menacingly. I stared right back at him. His eyes spoke, "you've messed with the wrong guy." I could care less who I messed with. I battled Voldemort in my 1st year and killed a basilisk in my 2nd year. I've messed with lots of things.

Chiron stood and said, "You have all met Tantalus. He will take my place for the rest of the summer." Some kids booed. Others threw food at him. I just sat there enjoying it all. "Yeah, yeah, you little brats. It's not like I'm going to enjoy being here either."

I got my food, put some in the fire, then walked back to my seat and started eating.

After I finished eating, Chiron called Annabeth and I back.

Annabeth's P.O.V

After breakfast, Chiron called Harry and I. Harry was wearing light blue Hollister shorts, and a white polo. Matched along with, dark blue Vans. "Yes, Chiron? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We need to do something about Thalia's tree. Tantalus probably won't let either of you go on a quest. Harry, do you think you know why?"

"Yeah, because he's mad I kicked his sorry excuse for a butt."

"Exactly. Harry, I suggest you start calming yourself down. I contacted your headmaster at Hogwarts and he told me you act like that at school too. You have to think before you do things." Harry's face brightened up.

"You talked to Dumbledore?"

"Yes I did, Harry. And Dumbledore and your other two friends are going to visit later today."

"No way!" Harry hugged Chiron tightly.

"But anyways, the reason I called you was, I'm almost sure that Tantalus will choose Clarisse to lead the quest. What I need you two to do, and Percy as well, is to go on the quest too. Don't let Clarisse see you." Chiron explained.

"But, Chiron what will be going after?" I asked.

"You two and Percy will be looking for the Golden Fleece."

I gasped. "But Chiron the Golden Fleece had been missing for hundreds and thousands of years."

I was processing this. The Golden Fleece was probably the only thing that would revive Thalia's Tree. Harry spoke up. I saw that he was also thinking about this, "Chiron, where exactly is the Golden Fleece?" He didn't sound afraid.

After what he told me went on at Hogwarts, I didn't see a reason for him to be scared.

"The Golden Fleece is located in the Sea of Monsters, or what mortals would call it, the Bermuda Triangle." I nodded. I knew exactly where the Bermuda Triangle was. It was off the coast of the east side of the United States.

Harry's P.O.V

"But Chiron, why me?"

"Harry, before WW II the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades made an oath to never have children. They made that oath because they discovered a prophecy that said, that child that is born of the Big Three, will have the power once they turn 16 to destroy or save Olympus. Zeus claimed you so you could go on the quest to save Thalia's tree." Chiron stated.

"So, that's why he claimed me, so I could save Thalia's Tree? I'm just one of his pieces in his little game? Is that what I am? And what will happen after we get the Golden Fleece? Is he going to kill me?" By the end I was screaming as Chiron.

"Harry I don't know what he will do after you retrieve the Golden Fleece, but what I do know is that you'll be saving this camp when you get the Fleece." That's what got me. Dumbledore probably told him I would do anything to save anybody. "Fine." I said stubbornly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**"So, that's why he claimed me, so I could save Thalia's Tree? I'm just one of his pieces in his little game? Is that what I am? And what will happen after we get the Golden Fleece? Is he going to kill me?" By the end I was screaming as Chiron.**_

_**"Harry I don't know what he will do after you retrieve the Golden Fleece, but what I do know is that you'll be saving this camp when you get the Fleece." That's what got me. Dumbledore probably told him I would do anything to save anybody. "Fine." I said stubbornly.**_

Chapter 6

I trudged back to the Hermes Cabin. Why me? Why do I have to be the only Demigod- wizard? Why must I be a son of Zeus? I heard Annabeth screaming my name behind me. I kept going. I didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment.

She ran up to me, grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around. "Harry, your friend is here." I squinted. I saw Hermione and Dumbledore waving at me. "_I wonder where Ron is_?" I thought.

She ran towards me. "Harry!" She screamed. I hugged her. Ugh, I haven't seen her in so long and I missed her so much. We weren't dating but she was definitely somewhere special in my heart.

I could see Annabeth stare at Hermione intensely. "Oh my gosh, Harry. Dumbledore told me everything. Are you really half- God?"

"Yea, and I just found out, about an hour ago, that I'm a son of Zeus." I said really plainly. "I'm sorry, Harry," whispered Hermione.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Smiled Dumbledore. I hugged Dumbledore tightly. "How can I forget about you? But, um, guys I want you to meet Annabeth. She's the one who found me and brought me back to camp." Annabeth stepped forward from behind me.

"Hi," she said her eyes still staring piercingly at Hermione. "Hi, I'm Hermione," she said obviously not noticing Annabeth's stare.

I asked Hermione, "where's Ron?"

"Oh, his dad won the Wizard lottery. So, his dad brought the entire family to Egypt to visit Bill for the summer." Hermione explained.

I noticed the time I hadn't seen her, her normally frizzy hair, had turned into delicate curls. Almost like Annabeth's.

"Chiron, Chiron!" We all turned around. I saw a kid with that looked almost exactly like me, black hair and green eyes. I think he was the kid that Annabeth was talking about. Percy Jackson, was what I remember her telling me.

Percy's P.O.V

I somehow got out of Meriwether Prep still breathing. The Laistrygoinians were still following me but I know that once I passed the border everything would be fine. I screamed, "Chiron, Chiron!" He turned towards me.

I saw some people I had never seen before. There was a boy with the same jet black hair and green eyes that I had. Right next to him I saw a girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes. She looked pretty. I pointed to the Laistrygoinian. Annabeth's mouth dropped.

I turned around. I saw that the Laistrygoinian had passed the borders of Camp- Half Blood and was preparing to kill me. "Run!" I screamed.

Harry's P.O.V

I got my wand out. "_Let me kick some more monster butt_." I thought. I ran to the big ugly monster. "Harry!" Cried Annabeth and Hermione. They tried to pull me back but had no effect.

It threw a gigantic ball, blazing with fire, straight at me. I jumped out of the way, before it burned me to a crisp. I was unlucky enough for the ball to melt the rubber off of my blue Vans.

Right now, it was towering over me. I army crawled to my wand. It had fallen out of my pocket when I jumped out of the way of its fireball. I grabbed my wand and yelled, "Confundo!" It hit the Laistrygoinian in its left eye.

I would have preferred it to him in between the eyes, but I was satisfied. The Laistrygoinian instantly looked like it was in a daze. It started to wobble around. I took the opportunity to yell, "Incarcerous!" Ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied the hideous monster up. It fell to the ground due to lack of balance.

I saw that another bunch of campers were battling another Laistrygoinian. "Harry, are you alright?! Harry, how did you do that?!" She ran up to me and hugged me. She sounded surprised and impressed. And trust me, to make Hermione Granger when it comes to magic is difficult. "Magic, duh. I thought you should know that 'Mione." I smiled at her.

"Nice job, genius," Annabeth said and smiled at me. "Thanks," I said. "But, don't you think we should go over there and help those guys?" Annabeth, Hermione and I ran towards the other Laistygoinian. Percy was already over there

* * *

Time passed by and we still hadn't killed the Laistrygoinian. I was drenched in sweat and couldn't wait to take a cold shower in the Zeus Cabins shower. Being a son of Zeus has its perks. You're the only cabin that has a shower.

"Ah!" I heard a terrified scream. I turned around and what I saw horrified me beyond words. A large ball of flames was being hurdled towards Annabeth. She wasn't far away, so I ran towards her.

I whispered, "Protego." I jumped in the air. As it was about to hit Annabeth, the invisible shield the spell created made the ball of flames bounce off the shield, and hit the Laistrygoinian square in the gut. "Thanks, genius." She said nervously. "No problem, love." I smiled a quick smile and ran off.

I saw Hermione hit the Laistrygoinian with every spell in the book. "_Why has this not backed down yet, but the other one backed off with just a few spells_," I thought to myself.

I kept thinking, "_Ok, Annabeth said that Percy was a son of Poseidon and could control water. I'm a son of Zeus so I should be able to control the air_." I somehow came to the conclusion that I could probably fly. Crazy, right? But that what happens when you mix frustration, fatigue and a creative imagination.

I started to concentrate. I imagined myself flying, higher and higher. I opened my eyes and say I wasn't at eye level with the rest of the campers. I looked down and saw the Campers' heads looking up at me. "You want a piece of me?" I taunted the Laistrygoinian. It tried to swipe at me but I dodged quickly. Seeker reflexes, I guess?

"Expelliarmus," I yelled. This didn't have the effect that it had on the Chimera, but the Laistrygoinian did fall back a few yards. "Stupefy," I yelled for the last time. It was now unconscious. I dropped back to the ground clumsily. Everybody started clapping.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**I started to concentrate. I imagined myself flying, higher and higher. I opened my eyes and say I wasn't at eye level with the rest of the campers. I looked down and saw the Campers' heads looking up at me. "You want a piece of me?" I taunted the Laistrygoinian. It tried to swipe at me but I dodged quickly. Seeker reflexes, I guess?**_

_**"Expelliarmus," I yelled. This didn't have the effect that it had on the Chimera, but the Laistrygoinian did fall back a few yards. "Stupefy," I yelled for the last time. It was now unconscious. I dropped back to the ground clumsily. Everybody started clapping.**_

I was surprised in an odd way. I had only been at Camp- Half Blood for a day and I had been through the most odd things in my life. Weird.

The crowd started dispersing and I was left there staring at nothing. I was replaying the entire seen in my head. A voice woke me up from my daydream.

"Dude, how did you do that?" It was Percy.

"I'm your cousin," I let him think it through for a while. He raised his hand to point at me. "Y-y-you're a son of Zeus?" I didn't know if he was relieved, shocked or surprised. "Yup," I said.

He jumped up in the air. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! The prophecy may not be about me!" He seemed really excited. "Hold up, start explaining. What about a prophecy?" The only background knowledge I had about prophecies in the Greek Mythological world, is that most of them didn't end well.

"Well, I don't know the entire prophecy but Annabeth told me that, 'A child of the Big Three will be born. Once they turn 16 they will have the power to overthrow or save Olympus.' That's all she has ever told me." I thought about it for a while. Lovely, absolutely, lovely.

He interrupted my thinking process, "Is that your friend?" I followed where he was pointing. He was pointing to Hermione. "Yeah, why?"

"Nah, just wondering if she was, uh, a new camper," Percy and I walked over to where Hermione and Annabeth were talking.

Annabeth turned to me, "How did you do that?" She asked. "Do what? Fly? Oh, so like I was really tired, and didn't want to go on so I just thought I could fly," I kept blabbering, "And, so, I imagined I could fly and I did." I finished speaking.

"Woah! The most I can do is summon a hurricane. But, you can fly and probably zap anybody with lightning. Cool!" Percy was obviously very impressed. "Dude, we've all got pretty cool powers. I would be happy to summon a hurricane any day," I said grinning.

"Annabeth, I kinda need to talk to you," Said Percy out of nowhere. They walked away toward the beach front. From far away Percy seemed very concerned. I turned to Hermione, "How has your summer been so far?" I questioned.

"Oh, it has been fine," She said, "but not as cool as coming to New York and finding out your dad is Zeus," She teased. "Well, I can assure you it isn't the most amazing thing in the world. But, it does clear up a few things about my past," I stated.

"Um, Harry, have you been getting anything from the Daily Prophet lately?" She asked. "No, not really, but I'm not surprised, I mean, it'll take an owl a long time to get here from England," I explained calmly, although Hermione seemed a little nervous. "Well, there has been an escape at Azkaban and it might be linked to you," I stood there, frozen. "What do you mean?"

"Well, um, his name is Sirius Black, and he escaped Azkaban," I interrupted her, "Hermione, you told me that, get to the point."

"While in Azkaban he would sit there and say to himself, 'He's at Hogwarts, He's at Hogwarts', and people think he's looking for you." It isn't the first time somebody has tried to kill me.

* * *

I was walking towards the dining pavilion. It was time for dinner and I was starving. I was thinking about what Hermione had said to me and why had Percy and Annabeth seemed so worried.

I sat down, gave some of my food as a blessing to Zeus and sat down and ate. My thoughts were disrupted by the sickening voice of Tantalus, "Campers, I have decided to revive the ancient tradition of Chariot Racing at Camp Half- Blood. You all have 5 days to find a partner and build your chariot. Rules will be posted at the Big House by tomorrow morning," And he sat down.

What am I going to do? The only two people I knew at this camp were Annabeth and Percy and they were probably going to end up competing together. I did not like being a loner.

Dinner ended and I headed to the Zeus cabin. From the outside it looked really plain and boring. It looked like a white marble box. Almost like a bank. Ew, I hate banks, they're so boring and they're all the same. 'Looks like I'm going to be living in a bank this summer.' I thought.

I opened its doors. The doors were polished bronze and shimmered like a hologram and had lightning bolt streaks on them. I entered. It had no furniture….. Or a bathroom! "Wow, this place really needs a Harry Potter style makeover," I whispered to myself. "And this statue of Dad definitely has to go."

Chiron walked in. "I think you might need this," He handed me the lumpy sleeping bag from the Hermes Cabin. I took it knowing that in a few days I wouldn't need it anymore. "Chiron, can I do some…. Interior decorating? Also, needs a bathroom. And Zeus," I pointed to the statue, "May need to go in the corner."

"Well, Harry I have to agree with the fact that this place isn't livable, but your Dad may not be O.K with it," He said nodding his head. "Nah, my Dad's O.K with it," I said, already imagining where my pool table will go.

"Well, sure if you think your dad is fine with it. Go crazy. But I'm not paying for any of it," That wasn't a problem. Every time a Wizarding newspaper mentioned my name I got money. So, money wasn't an issue.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"Well, Harry I have to agree with the fact that this place isn't livable, but your Dad may not be O.K with it," He said nodding his head. "Nah, my Dad's O.K with it," I said, already imagining where my pool table will go.**_

_**"Well, sure if you think your dad is fine with it. Go crazy. But I'm not paying for any of it," That wasn't a problem. Every time a Wizarding newspaper mentioned my name I got money. So, money wasn't an issue.**_

I had finished placing my couch where it was supposed to go, when Percy and Annabeth walked in. "Hey, guys," I waved. I had been hard at work on the Zeus Cabin for the last 2 days and I hadn't seen them much.

"Wow, Harry, this place looks tons better than it did before," Said Percy. "Thanks, I got my Aunt and Uncle to send the stuff I needed over here," I looked at everything. It was coming together well. I had sectioned off my "bedroom" and had a living area. I painted the walls a light, airy blue. It was all easy with the help of magic.

I had constructed a bathroom and a few closets. I kept the statue in the middle because every time I tried to move it, I would get shocked. I decided to leave it where it was. "Harry, can you help Percy and I with something?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Can you help us with the chariot race?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you had anything that can catch a camper off guard, something magical, to be more specific." She said tentatively.

"There aren't really "weapons" that I can give you. The only weapons in the Wizarding world are basically wands. But, I could put a few charms on your chariot, if that's alright," I explained.

"Yeah, that's cool," Agreed Percy. I looked at Annabeth. She said, "Yes, but I don't want it to be cheating. I just want a few things that they won't expect," She mentioned.

"Oh, they sure won't be expecting their axe flying straight back at them," I joked. "If you kill anybody you're going to have a severe punishment," Percy had a really serious face on, "No s'mores for a week."

I gasped, "That's so cruel. How can they do that to a person?"

"C'mon you two blabbering nit-wits, we've got some work to do," And she shoved us out the door.

In the time I was helping Percy and Annabeth build their chariot I noticed a girl screaming at a kid that I knew was from the Apollo cabin. She was the same girl who accused Chiron of poisoning Thalia's tree.

"Isn't that a daughter of Ares?" I wondered. Percy looked up.

"Yeah, that's Clarisse. Rude. Obnoxious. Just a person you would downright loathe."

"Dang. She looks like she might punch that kid any moment now,"

"No she won't. I mean she probably will. But, she always looks like she's going to smack somebody to the Underworld and back." Percy said plainly, like it was the most normal thing in the world to have a girl beat the stuffing out of everybody she sees.

"Done!" Annabeth sighed. "While you two, were talking about Clarisse I actually finished the chariot."

"What charms do you guys want?" I asked. I didn't know a lot from the top of my head, but I did bring some of my Hogwarts stuff.

"Like, to protect it and stuff," Percy explained blandly.

"Yes, Percy, and stuff. Harry definitely knows what you mean by and stuff. Can you please elaborate?" Annabeth said annoyed.

"Well, to protect it and….. I don't know! I'm not a wizard. Harry, just do stuff that you think is right," Percy retorted.

"Gotcha, just give me a second. I got to go fetch my books," I ran off and left Percy and Annabeth arguing.

"Alrighty, let's get a move on it, people," I plopped down next to Annabeth and thumbed through my book. "There, stop there. Here it is, the 'Defensive Charm.' A Defensive Charm is a spell cast in order to defend the caster from attacks. This is exactly what we need!"

I squinted, since I had dyslexia it was hard to read the book, as a matter of fact it's hard to read everything. I saw Percy squinting too.

"Annabeth, work with me here, I've got dyslexia," Percy quipped. "Yeah, same here," I added.

"We all do, geniuses. You just have to go with it," Annabeth returned.

The spell I had to do seemed to be Tutaminis. I got up, took out my wand, and said, "Tutaminis."

Instantly a transparent blanket wrapped itself around the chariot then disappeared. "It's like the Shield Charm but it lasts much longer," I asserted.

"Alright, now that we're done, let's get going. I'm tired and it's almost 9:30." Percy yawned.

"Agreed," And we all went straight to our cabins.

The next 3 days went by pretty quick. I was still working on the new and improved Zeus Cabin. I was sound asleep on my couch, with a bowl of cereal on my lap when Percy and Annabeth came running into my cabin.

"Harry!" They both screamed simultaneously. I rolled over and fell on the floor. "Owwie," I whimpered. My bowl of cereal fell to the floor and shards of ceramic were everywhere. Percy rolled me over on my back and helped me get up.

"Dude, the races are about to start. Tantalus bumped the time up to this morning. Get your butt in clothes and let's go!" Percy screamed at me.

I looked down. I was wearing my lightning bolt PJ's with a tank top. I stumbled to the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute. You guys get going. I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said half asleep still. Jeez, whatever happened to knocking first?

"Whatever, but hurry up!" Annabeth hollered. I heard the door slam. I looked in the mirror. My scar was there, like always. Some strands of my jet black hair were in my face. They weren't supposed to be there. The strands of hair belonged on the top of my head, resting vertically. I put on the Camp Half Blood t-shirt and a pair of denim skinny jeans. I slipped on my white Chucks and bolted for the door.

I ran a hand through my messy hair hoping it would do something. I hadn't brushed my teeth, so I popped a few mints in my mouth. I looked like I had just woken up 10 minutes ago. And in reality, I really did wake up 10 minutes ago.

"Peeps, I'm here!" I was breathing heavy. I hadn't done that much exercise in who-knows-how-long. "Good, now do you think you can do any more charms on this thing because the other chariots look really cool," Percy asked.

I pointed my wand, "Yeah…. Sure. Um…. _Duco._"

"Cool, what does that do?" Percy asked.

"It shoots water on command. All you have to do is say, aquae and hold up your hand. I've enchanted the chariot so that anybody inside it, is able to do it." I explained thoroughly.

"I could do that anyways, but either Annabeth or I can do it. See you in a bit. Imma go kick some butt, Olympian style," He smiled wide and ran off to join Annabeth.

I sat on the bleacher type things. In less than 5 minutes all the chariots were speeding along. Everything happened so quickly. I saw Percy and Annabeth basically tied with the Ares cabin. A flock of birds came out of nowhere and towards the bleachers.

"What the heck is this!?" I screamed. I swatted at the birds but that apparently had no effect because they kept pecking at my skin. "Is anybody going to do something about these flesh eating birds!?"

Annabeth and Percy turned around leaving the Ares clearly in first place, heading straight towards the finish line. They ran to the Big House. "Where in the world are they going? Are they going to leave us all stranded here?" I whispered to myself.

They came back with a portable stereo. They turned it on and what came out of the speakers was sickening. "Apollo people, get your bows and start shooting," Percy screamed.

The birds stopped pecking and their faces became instantly confused. Arrows started flying through the sky. I found my way to Percy and Annabeth. "What in the world just happened?"


End file.
